The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada
The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada (Christian Disciples), as a mainstream Protestant denomination in Canada, can be traced to the formal organization of the Christian Church in 1804, in Bourbon County, Kentucky under the leadership of Barton Warren Stone (1772-1844). The Stone Movement later merged with the efforts of Thomas Campbell (1772-1854) and his son Alexander Campbell (1788-1866) to become the Restoration Movement that gave birth to the Churches of Christ (Non-Instrumental), the Christian Churches and Churches of Christ, and the Christian Church Disciples of Christ. The Evangelical Christian Church (Christian Disciples) as a new group within the Restoration tradition was reorganized in 2001. The Evangelical Christian Church, also known as "Christian Disciples" became the Stone-Campbell Movement, also called the American Restoration Movement, which arose on the frontiers of early nineteenth-century America. Like minded Methodists, Baptists, and Presbyterians abandoned denominational labels in order to be "Christians only" from the Stone group, and "Disciples" from the Campbell group. They called followers from both groups to join in Christian unity and restore the ideals of the primitive New Testament church, holding only the Bible as authoritative. In Canada, the Evangelical Christian Church in Canada National Office is in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada. History In the midst of shifts in theology and church polity, the ECC became the first institution where both women and blacks made an important contribution in leadership roles within many Evangelical Christian Churches in North America. The Evangelical Christian Church exercised its independence under God by becoming one of many Restoration Movement denominations to recognize the ordination of women. Women in many black Evangelical Christian Churches became, to an even greater degree than in white churches, the backbone of church life; many became preachers. Black women so reared, upon joining integrated churches, found it difficult to accept less crucial roles where men dominated. The distinctive characteristic of early Methodism in the United States that most appealed to people and resulted in conversions and joining the Evangelical Christian Church was not a theological concept, such as Arminianism, but rather was "enthusiasm," including dreams, dancing, visions, supernatural impressions, miraculous healings, Speaking in tongues, praising God, laughter, swoons, and falling down in trances. It was also reported that those who came to the revival meetings scoff at these manifestations were not immune to these life changing experiences. Who We Are The Evangelical Christian Church, founded in 1804, joined with various Canadian branches in 1832, and the first Canadian Evangelical Christian Church was formed in 1810 near Charlottetown, P.E.I. Canada. After the Second World War, a collaboration between an All-Canadian and American ECC Movement began as a way to coordinate and unite the various churches of the Restoration Movement. In the beginning of the early 1940s, this movement organized a Great Western revival meeting, causing an increase in religious interest and excitement in the Canadian ECC, unifying Christians based on their interpretations of New Testament principles. During the ealy twentieth century, many Restorationist churches not affiliated with the three larger Restoration bodies existed under such names as Canadian Evangelical Christian Churches, Evangelical Christian Churches, Christian Churches of North America. Christian Missionary Churches, Bible Evangelical Churches, Community Churches, Evangelical Congregational Churches, Congregational Churches, Congregational Christian Churches, and the Evangelical Protestant Churches which traces its historic roots to various Lutheran and Reformed churches from Germany in 1720. The Congregation Christian Church itself was a product of a merger in 1931, between the Congregational Church and a number of Christian Churches. The Congregational Church developed in England while migrating to the United States and Canada. Some of these united in 1966 as the Evangelical Christian Churches, Farmland, Indiana. The majority of these congregations that have not been otherwise absorbed, continue as the Evangelical Christian Churches, Albany, Indiana. Organization and Structure The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada is headed by the General Superintendent who has general and active management of the affairs of the Church. Provincial District Superintendents report to the General Superintendent and oversee the various activities that take plave in their districts or regions. The board of directors administers the affairs of all clergy and churches of the ECC in Canada. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada is not committed to ecclesiastical standards or man-made doctrines. The ECC in Canada does not advocate extrenism or fanaticism of any kind. On the other hand, if judged by the Word of God as authoritative, the doctrinal position of The ECC in Canada is fundamentally sound and many are attracted to it by its evangelical and orthodox character. The ECC in Canada has eleven Articles of Faith to which each minister must subscrobe. The ECC in Canada believes these to be the first and foremost doctrines of the Bible, which allows many freedom of thought and conscience to practice their faith without doctrinal restrictions. Sacraments The Evangelical Christian Church (Christian Disciples) believes that Jesus Christ instituted two sacraments as instruments of His grace: * Baptism is limited to those old enough to make a profession, and is commonly administered by immersion. * The Lord's Supper is a weekly ordinance of communion which is given to all believers to Christ's commands founded in the scriptures. * The washing of feet is also an ordinance that is practiced by all Christians in obedience to Christ's commands found in the scriptures. Ministries The early participants in the Evangelical Christian Church (Christian Disciples) consisted, of those who came away from a variety of fundamental, evangelical denominations, not in an attempt to reform any particular denomination, but rather in an effort to "restore" the "original" church according to the New Testamnet pattern. They believed that history was moving toward a spiritual climax where God's power will be poured out on the church. Restorationists promoters understood that this supernatural move could be the Lord's final move where the church will be endued with power to christianize the world before Jesus returns. In order for this dominion pursuit to be realized, the Five-fold ministry expounded in Eph. 4:11 (apostles, prophets, evangelists, pastors and teachers) needed to be commissioned by the church at large and given room to excercise their spiritual gifts and authority in the church of Jesus Christ. Doctrine The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada's eleven Articles of Faith are considered to be their definitive doctrinal statement. 1. The Bible as the written Word of God. 2. The Virgin birth of Jesus. 3. The Deity of Jesus the Christ. 4. The Person and work of the Holy Spirit. 5. The Trinity. 6. Salvation through the Atonement. 7. The guidance of our life through prayer. 8. The death and resurrection of Christ. 9. The return of the Saviour. 10 The resurrection of the redeemed and the lost. 11. The Millennial Kingdom of Christ. These Articles of Faith do not advocate any other doctrine unless it "lines up and is consonsistent with the whole counsel of God's Word and does not engender fear or confusion." ECC ministers and clergy may hold other personal opinions or other Christian doctrinal beliefs, for example, pertaining to dress code, hair length, or observations of days, and informal and formal worship. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada allows its clergy the liberty to preach the gospel without the restraints of ecclesiastical standards which hinder many other groups. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada allows its churches freedom of conscience and the liberty to become independent and autonomous while accountable to The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada (Christian Disciples). Training In 1997, The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada started their ministerial training centre which was named the School of Christian Ministry. In 2007, the school was renamed to Waterloo Bible College The school of higher learning operates in areas of Christian counseling, house churches, and church planting. The campus is in Waterloo, Ontario, the technology capital of Canada. Colleges & universities * Dayspring Christian University * Canada Chinese Evangelical Seminary * Waterloo Bible College * Beyond The Walls Life Coach Institute * Carribbean Divinity University & Seminary * Collegio de Formacian Theologica Ministerial, Inc. * Crossroads Bible College & Seminary * Escuela Apostolica de Desarrolla Ministerial * Forerunners Theological Institute * H.O.P.E. Bible Institute * Praise Bible College * Saint James The Elder Theological Seminary * Saint Jude's Seminary * The Institute of Theology & Christian Therapy * The Palm Tree Institute * Zoe Life Theological College Leadership * Dr. David Lavigne (Bishop) * Rev. Douglas Anderson (Assistant Superintendent) * Rev. Gord Horsley (General Secretary) * Rev. Louisa Providence (Director) * Rev. Barry Lee (Director) * Dr. Dave Hunter (Director) * Dr. Gary Barkman (Director, Archbishop ECC) Links * Offical Website Category:Canada Category:Christian denominations of North America Category:Restorationism Category:Christian denominations Category:Christian history